This new selection of green ash had its origin from seeds collected from the parent tree in 1965 at Danville, Ill., and grown in central Illinois. These seeds were planted and grew seedlings in Wandell Nursery in central Illinois. Propagelus have been produced in my nursery, out-planted and found to duplicate the original tree. This variety was selected from the superior trees of this group and was out-planted by propagating by budding .